1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a wrist wearable terminal, and more particularly, to a wrist wearable terminal having at least one function module to provide a variety of services to a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable terminals have become more common with modern people and are designed for users to easily carry around. Types of portable terminals may include a wrist wearable type as well as a folder type or a filp type.
It is easy for users to carry around a wrist wearable type portable terminal without risk of loss. However, all functions of the related art wrist worn-type portable terminals are incorporated in a particular portion thereof, i.e., a body portion, which causes interference during the operation of components. In addition, the weight of the terminal is focused to a particular area, thus causing discomfort when wearing.